He Came Back For Me!
by JiffyFrose
Summary: Jimmy Kudo has come back...for good! Will Rachel accept the fact that he's really Conan, find out!
1. Jimmy come back,please

He Came Back...For Me!

Hey guys it's RinandSess here and this is my first fanfict so no flames please. Anyway, here's my first chapter.

Disclaimer:I don't own Case Closed, Gosho Aoyama does!

Chapter 1 Jimmy come back, please

Rachel felt lonely, extremely lonely. Not only has Serena left Rachel to hang out with another girl, she thinks Jimmy has given up on her. Jimmy barely called anymore, and she was in love with the boy! Rachel walked down the street, just to clear her head and then she saw _them._ Jimmy Kudo was holding the hand of another girl. Another girl she wasn't familiar with. They were laughing and acting like they knew each other since birth. Jimmy looked up at Rachel, and saw the tears in her eyes, she looked like she hasn't been happy for three weeks. _What's wrong with Rachel? I thought she would be happy when I came, how come she looks so depressed?_ He thought, he looked at his hand and saw Sherry. Sherry was with him when he shrunk, yes, Sherry was our very own Ai Haibara. Rachel ran off to her dad's office crying. Jimmy started running after her, trying to catch up. He finally caught Rachel and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Jimmy Kudo, you womanizer, get your dirty hands off of me!"

"Rachel, it's me, Jimmy what's wrong?"

"What do you think, I waited day and night for your return, and I see the man that I love holding the hand of a girl I don't know!" She was sobbing uncontrollably when she said this.

"Rachel, this girl is just one of my friends; I met her on one of my cases."

"Jimmy, you expect me to believe that, this girl is just your friend! I bet you were on a date with her!"

"Rache, listen to me! We aren't dating! I'll explain what's going on, in private."

"Does she already know about it?"

"Rache just let me explain."

"Then start, I'm all ears." Jimmy pulled Rachel into Dr. Agasa's house without even knocking.

"Jimmy, it's nice to see you again."

"Thanks doc!"

"Jimmy, does he know about it?"

"Yes, Rachel." He said, looking into Rachel's eyes. There were tears coming out of Rachel's eyes.

"Rache, what's wrong?"

"Why does Dr. Agasa know about it, and I don't?"

"Rachel, I was about to get to that."

"Then do you mine explaining? As I said before, I'm all ears!"

"Okay Rache, this is what happened. Remember when we went to Tropical Land?"

"Yes! You disappeared! I thought I would never see you again!"

"Well, I saw some guy blackmail this drug smuggler for a million dollars at the least. I knew this case was big, and then another guy found me and bonked me upside the head with a pipe. After that they first decided to shoot me, but then they decided to give me a drug, one that couldn't be found in an autopsy. They drugged me, and then the pain came. I thought that I would die, turns out that I shrunk into Conan Edogawa."

"Jimmy, why would you do something like this to me, why didn't you tell me!"

"Rache, it's not that I couldn't trust you, I just don't want you to get hurt! Do you understand?"

"I'll understand if you'll take me on a date."

"Fine, a date it is!" He took her hand and smiled at her. They went out and walked to the resturant.


	2. You Love Me?

Chapter 2 You Love Me?

Jimmy & Rachel looked in each other's eyes. She ate a big salad, he ate filet mignon. He

Said, "Rachel, there's a reason I brought you here other than the fact that you want to be

with me." "Oh," she said, "What is that?" "Rachel, since I was 13, I felt another feeling

other than friendship. I felt love. Genuine love that I could only share with one person

and it is you." Rachel's eyes widened, she dropped her fork and said, "Jimmy, do you

know how long I have been waiting for you to say those words?" She ran to him, sat in

his lap and she kissed him. It turned into a passionate kiss. Jimmy was giving her all the

love he could in that moment. Someone poked Jimmy's shoulder, he broke the kiss to

see who it was. It was Harley Hartwell. He said, "How can I help you?" with an agitated

voice. Rachel turned around and also gave him a glare. Harley said, "So this is why

you're busy." Rachel narrowed her eyes and said, "Harley, leave us be. Can't you

see that we're busy. Harley walked off, and leaving the two lovebirds alone. Jimmy

paid the bill. And he took Rachel to the beach. She asked, "Jimmy, why are we at the

beach?" "What? I just wanted to get some time to be with you! Okay!" "Okay, thanks

for everything." He smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. They walked and talked for

a little bit until Jimmy asked, "Rachel, may I have this dance?" She giggled and the

two danced under the stars. They also ran around, talked each other, kissed each other.

It was the most romantic moment of their lives. When they returned to her house, they

gave each other a kiss goodnight. Then Rachel entered the door. Little did he know that

Richard was waiting on her.

Please R&R! No flames please!


	3. The Confrontation

Chapter 3 The Confrontation

Yeah! It's me again! Disclaimer: I don't own CC, Gosho Aoyama does.

"Rachel Moore, where have you been?" "Out, why?" Richard Moore walked up to her

and asked, "You were out to see that Jimmy guy again, weren't you?" "So what if I was?

I love him so much, dad. I really do! And I want to spend my whole life with him."

Detective Moore laughed, she said, "What is it dad?" "Why on Earth did you fall for a

wimpy man like that? You should be dating someone like Tommy Walker. He was a real

man!" "Dad, are you drunk again?" "No!" Rachel rolled her eyes and walked to her

room. She couldn't believe what happened. She pulled out her cell phone and called

Jimmy's house. She waited a few minutes until he answered. She finally heard, "Hello."

That was music to Rachel's ears. She said, "Jimmy, is that you?" "Yeah, hey Rachel.

How are you?" "Ok, my dad went psycho on me! He was like why are you dating him,

and I said, "Because I love him!" and he still won't hear me out!" They talked for 3

hours until Rachel went to bed. She said, "Whoa, this is one day I'll never forget!"

And she fell asleep and dreamt about her & Jimmy together.


	4. Dreams last a lifetime, yet they connect

Chapter 4 Dreams last a lifetime, yet they connect in the weirdest ways.

Hey, it's me again. Here's the story. Disclaimer: I do not own CC, Gosho Aoyama does.

Rachel's dream, 'Rachel is walking down the stairs of some place she never knew. She

saw Jimmy down there, smiling at her. She grinned and took his hand. He took her and

held her against his waist, and started to dance with her. She put her head on his shoulder,

as they listened to the air and the breaths they took. She looked up at him, and smiled. He

kissed her lips, and she smiled as she put her head back unto his shoulder. That was

basically the thing they did all day, stare into each other's eyes. And feel the love for

each other. Man, she thought, I wish this last forever. And they continued the dance.

Jimmy's dream, 'He was at the hotel in California with his wife, Rachel. She walked

down the stairs with beauty and grace. She took his hand and he pulled her to his waist.

They began to dance, as she put her head on his shoulder. He danced with a smile on his

face. She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. He picked up her head and gave her

a kiss on the lips. He saw her smile, and they continued to waltz.'

Later that morning, they told each other their dreams.


	5. Love is in the air

Kay' I'm back! Here it comes. Disclaimer: Don't own CC, Gosho Aoyama does. Chapter 5 Love fills the air Jimmy & Rachel were walking down the park as a cherry blossom landed on Rachel's head. Jimmy took it out, and smiled as he let it flow through the breeze. Jimmy sat down on a bench, and Rachel sat on his lap lying her head on his shoulder. Just than someone poked the shoulder of Rachel. It was guess who…YES! Harley Hartwell had caught our lovebirds going at it again. She said, "Harley? What are you doing here!" He looked like he was offended, and gasped, "What! Can't I see my friends once in a while!" Jimmy & Rachel looked at him for a second, then exploded with laughter. Jimmy said through his laughter, "Sorry Harley, it was just surprising to see you all of a sudden!" Rachel said, "Yes, Jimmy, you took the words right out of my mouth." Harley looked at Jimmy and said, "Kudo, I need to speak to you for a moment." He looked at him and nodded. He said, "Rache, I need to see him for a bit, I'll come right back." Jimmy walked off with Harley.

Rachel's POV

Jimmy walked off, and Rachel just sat on the bench just staring at him. Of course, she couldn't hear him, she just wished he was with her. Then all of a sudden, Kathy, (A.N/That chick who is Harley's best friend. I don't know her dubbed name, but if you do, please tell me!). "Hey Rachel," were the words that came out of Kathy's mouth, "What's going on?" "Nothing much," Rachel said in a low voice, "Just waiting for Jimmy." Kathy smirked and said, "So you do love him? Is that correct, that you are his girl?" Rachel looked up and smiled, "Of course, I'm his girl and no one can do anything about it." Kathy looked around a bit and said, "Can you help me with something Rachel?" Rachel looked up to her and said, "Yes, I love to!" Kathy was blushing and said, "I kind of found out over the weekend that I have feelings for Harley, I just don't know how to tell him." Rachel smiled up at her and said, "Just tell him that you love him. Chances are that he has a crush on you too! You also need to show him you love him. Buy him maybe a present or make a card or ask him on a date. If he accepts this, than he most certainly loves you." Kathy looked up and smiled. She went and hugged her friend. Kathy said, "One more question, where's Harley, I'm missing him already." Rachel smiled and said, "Kathy, you ARE in love with him, you'll find him soon enough. Kathy smiled and left.

Jimmy's POV

Harley pulled Jimmy by the arm behind some trees. Jimmy asked, "Harley, what's so important that Rachel can't even hear?" Harley rolled his eyes and said, "Do you remember Kathy?" Jimmy said, "Yes, are you in love with her?" He asked instinctually. Harley said, "Yes, I am. I just don't know how to express it." Jimmy said, "Listen, she might love you too. You need to make the first move." Harley questioned, "The first move?" Jimmy nodded, "Ask her on a date, take her somewhere romantic & spend some time with her. That will show her that you love her. Than you tell her how you feel. She might say yes." Harley said, "I really need Kathy with me. I want to show her how much I love her. Wouldn't it be funny if Kathy were here right now!" "You'll find out soon enough."

Normal POV

Harley left them, for he needed to go on a case. Rachel looked at Jimmy and said, "What happened?" "Harley found out he had feelings for Kathy and he didn't know how to tell her." "Omigod!" Rachel said, "Kathy came and confided in me the same thing." Jimmy smirked, he knew what this meant. "Rache, do you know what this means?" Rachel shook her head, Jimmy smiled and said, "It's matchmaking time!" Right there's a cliffy there. Please R&R or I won't update until I get 5 reviews or more. Love, RinandSess


	6. Chapter 6 Together Forever

ARAMAS Are We: Thank you for the review, I'm going to be calling her Katie for now on.

Mat49324: Thanx for the Review

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed, Gosho Aoyamo does

Ch 6 Together Forever

Rachel and Jimmy then decided to go to his house. They were watching TV, but then the phone rang, it was Harley. "Hey Harley, what's up?"

"Well, I've got some great news! Katie and I are dating!"

"What Harley, that's great!!" Rachel then gave Jimmy a questioning look. He just said, "They're dating!" Rachel gave a squeal, and then said, "So what happened?"

"Hey Harley, what happened?"

"Something was bothering Katie, and I asked her what it was. She then said that she liked me more than a friends way. I told her that I felt the same way. We then had our first kiss. We're going out next Friday."

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"So…"

"What are you doing?"

"Rachel and I are watching TV."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Sure, Rache phone."

"Hey Harley,"

"Hey Rachel, can you give me advice?"

"Sure, on what exactly?"

"On what I should do for my date with Katie?"

"What's her favorite restaurant?"

"Hearts of Love."

"Well tell her to dress fancy and make reservations."

"Ok, is that all?"

"Bring her flowers, girls always find flowers romantic." While Rachel is saying this, Jimmy was writing this all down! "Thanks!"

"Your welcome, bye!" Rachel looked over and saw Jimmy writing something down, she looked over and he hid it from her. "Jimmy, what is it!"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you hiding it from me?"

"Maybe there wasn't anything there?"

"Bullcrap, give it to me!" She tried to get it, but then he pulled her into a kiss. It then turned into a passionate kiss. She broke the kiss and said, "Well?" He pulled her into another one, but it wasn't as passionate. After the kiss ended, she was persistent about the whole notebook thing. "It's nothing Rachel." She then decided to go back to watching TV. Everything was perfect, one year later, he proposed, and she accepted. They got married May 4th. They had one son, Conan.

5 years later

Conan was running around the house, playing his detective game. Rachel then went to Jimmy's desk. He was working on another case. "Hey Sweetie, I got you some tea."

"Thanks baby." He took a sip of it, and then said, "Do you remember all those things we went through?"

"Yeah, I still remember when you were Conan."

"I know. It was so hard." Rachel gave him a questioning look. "Well, being there but yet not there."

"I know, it was so heartbreaking not having you there."

"I know, it was so hard to see you cry over me, and I couldn't do anything about it."

"But you're here now, and we have the perfect life together." Katie and Harley got married about a year after we did, they have a son and they named him Harley, and a daughter and named her Melina. Serena found a man named Chaz Wilkinson and they had a daughter named Jayme, she's Conan's age. Everything ended happily, and everyone was with all the one's they loved.

Well that's the end, please R&R


End file.
